marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 5 6
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * Jane and Steve's descendants ** Adam ** Steve ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Doctor Doom's spaceship | Synopsis1 = Two of Jane and Steve's descendants - Adam and his husband Steve - watch in fear as a spaceship hovers overhead, Adam assuring his husband that Thor will save them. Doom appears, blasting them away as he surveys the landscape of what was once Latveria with growing indignation and outrage. Adam confronts the stranger, stating that this is their garden, given to them by their god; but Doom dismisses their god as an arrogant fool who will pay dearly for his impudence. Doom asks what right their god had to steal the sacred land of Latveria and turn it into a farm, Adam responding that Thor brought life back to the world and recreated the humans in his own image. When Adam asks if All-Father Thor created him as well, Doom furiously sets the garden on fire and snarls that he should have known who was responsible. As Doom monologues, Steve throws a rock at him, the two humans accusing him of being the Devil mentioned by ancient tales. Doom decides to kill them, mocking their attempts to attack him, but as he monologues Stormbreaker flies past the two humans and strikes him in the chest - heralding the arrival of the Goddesses of Thunder. Frigg, Atli, and Ellisiv apologize for being late and usher Steve and Adam to safety. Doom easily blocks their attacks and binds them with mystical chains - boasting that he has the power of the Starbrand, Iron Fist, the Spirit of Vengeance, and Sorcerer Supreme on top of his own already immense power. Doom orders Foom to take the other monsters and carry out a genocide against the humans, telling Atli that if he wanted life on Earth again he would have created it himself. As he states that the universe is only meant for himself, Doom notices it's raining fire before being confronted by King Thor and Phoenix. Noting that the Phoenix Force and power of the All-Father are the only ancient powers he has yet to claim for himself, Doom tells them to at least put up a decent fight. In deep space, Ego the Necroworld pants in exhaustion, leaking lava and living darkness. The mocking worm on his surface informs him that it's still there, Ego cursing it and noting that he's close to tearing himself to pieces. However, when the Necroworld boasts that the worm could never harm him in a million years, the worm takes up his challenge and begins whispering words of madness to him. On New Midgard, Doom casually withstands a blow to the face from Mjolnir, laughing off Phoenix's attempt to eviscerate him. Logan laments that the Phoenix Force stopped him from delivering the finishing blow to Thor, demanding to know what kind of favor the cosmic firebird owes him. Charging Mjolnir with divine lightning, Thor replies that it's one worth killing for and tells Phoenix to give it all he's got. Doom laughs off their assault, but Phoenix reminds him that both he and Thor have been around much longer than Doom has, and that Doom's still new at godhood. As Phoenix monologues, Doom catches him off-guard and blasts him with a torrent of hellfire, reducing him to his adamantium skeleton. Thor furiously attacks Doom but is blasted by the power of the Starbrand, Doom subjecting him to the Spirit of Vengeance's Penance Stare. Forced to endure the agony of every sin he ever committed across untold millennia, Thor is left utterly broken. As Thor's screams of despair and anguish shake the world, the Goddesses of Thunder kill Foom and Doom's other monsters - saving the humans. Thor collapses, muttering that he's lived for too long and that gods were never meant to be truly immortal. Doom mockingly concurs and binds Thor in magic chains, but before he can finish him off Logan is resurrected by the Phoenix Force and attacks him. Thor tells Logan that he was right and that he should have left the Earth a barren wasteland, but Logan tells him it's too late to go back and that he has to keep fighting. Thor laments picking up Mjolnir in the first place, stating that Gorr had been right all along. Logan tells Thor to get over himself and that even if he's not worthy everyone who would be is dead and gone. Blasting Doom away, Logan tries to rekindle Thor's fighting spirit before pausing to marvel at the beauty of the world Thor had helped recreate. Stating that maybe he was wrong about the Earth being better off dead, Logan tells Thor that they can't let Doom be the one to kill it. His determination restored, Thor vows to kill Doom even if it costs him his own life, but Logan states that Doom's amalgamated abilities make him impossible to defeat separately. As Logan grasps Mjolnir's handle, Thor incredulously asks what he is doing. Logan responds that the Phoenix Force only picked him as its host as a last resort and that they never got along, but that the All-Father had once been the lover of one of its avatars. Stating that the universe could use more love in it, Logan lifts Mjolnir and infuses the Phoenix Force into it, immolating even his indestructible skeleton. As Thor mourns his old friend, Doom sneers that Logan took the easy way out and that he will soon claim the Phoenix Force and Mjolnir for himself. Lifting Mjolnir, Thor bonds to the Phoenix Force and snarls that Doom's not god enough to handle it. As King Phoenix, the Thunderbird God of Fire, Thor slams into Doom and ploughs him through the Earth's crust and into its mantle. Phoenix-Thor and Doom's battle triggers cataclysmic earthquakes and volcanic eruptions that spew lightning. The mortals of New Midgard adjust to the new status quo and go on with their lives, erecting a grave for Logan marked with the emblem of the Phoenix Force. Finally, after ninety-nine years, a volcano spits out Doom's mask and the tremors cease. Thor emerges, naked, from a fissure near where three women and their red-haired daughter are wondering what's occurred. Announcing that it's over, Thor collapses and the three women celebrate his return, telling their daughter to get the elders. Eyes glowing with the Phoenix's fire, the girl states that Thor has fallen into the Forever Sleep and that the true darkness has awakened and is coming to kill them. In the depths of space, Ego the Necroworld finally surrenders, begging the worm to stop. Sneering at how easy its victory was, the worm tells Ego that it will stop when he gives it what it wants. As the All-Black symbiote bonds to him, King Loki transforms back into his true form - dubbing himself Loki the Necrogod, All-Butcher, and the End. | Solicit = ALL-FATHER THOR FACES HIS DOOM! If you thought Old Man Phoenix was crazy, then wait’ll you see what we’ve done to Marvel’s greatest villain. It’s the end of the universe — and the return of Doctor Doom. A Doom more powerful than anything that has ever lived. Get ready for the greatest battle the far future has ever seen, as Old King Thor and the Phoenix Wolverine stand together at the end of time against an army of monsters and the final Doom. | Notes = | Trivia = * The couple of Adam and Steve on New Midgard, is possibly a reference to the anti-gay slogan "God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve." | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included